Wszystkiego można sie spodziewać
by Swiegus
Summary: Wszystko odbywa się w czasie wielkiej wojny shinobi. Co ona Przyniesie nikt nie wie?
1. Chapter 1

Od Autora  
>Jest to moje rozwinięcie mangi Naruto. Jeżeli chodzi o mój stan wiedzy z manga jestem na bieżąco. Za wszelakie błędy przepraszam i proszę o przysyłanie mi ich na PW.A i to jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie oraz zakazuje kopiowania go bez mojej wiedzy.<br>Wstęp…

Las gdzieś pomiędzy krajem Herbaty ,a krajem Ognia.  
>Pomiędzy drzewami przeskakuje pięć ubranych na czarno postaci, wśród nich wyróżniały się dwie osoby byli to wysocy blondyni. Jeden starszy 42 letni o bardzo młodym wyglądzie oraz drugi młody niespełna 18 letni chłopak. Prawdopodobnie ojciec z synem, Oni przodowali w grupie. Za nimi były dwie kobiety, jedna 41 letnia o czerwonych włosach wyglądała na dużo młodszą.<br>A drugą była 64 letnia starsza kobieta której włosy w kolorze ciemnobrązowym były związane w kitkę oraz na końcu był starszy szrowłosy mężczyzna kończący na zajutrz 69 rok życia. Miał on na plecach trzy duże zwoje oraz Miecz typu katana. Jedynie co rzucało się w oczy w Jego to czerwony brylant w rękojeści broni. Podobną broń dzierżyli dwaj młodsi mężczyźni. Najmłodszy posiadał katanę z sześcioma kamieniami szlachetnymi, w kolorach które symbolizowały żywioły kolory to:

Żółty- piorun

Czerwony- ogień

Brązowy- ziemia

Niebieski- Woda

Biały- Wiatr

Złoto-bordowy

Ostatni oznaczał moc Kuramy oraz klanu Namikaze i Uzumaki. Średni wiekiem miał kamnienie w kolorach żółtym, niebieskim oraz złotym. Nagle najmłodszy zatrzymał się , wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu i powiedział do swojego dziadka i ojca:

-Akira, Minato wyczuwacie to?- powiedział najmłodszy.

- Tak Naruto tylko co to jest? – odpowiedział ojciec chłopaka ,a ojciec mu przytaknął.

- Raz to już czułem ale wtedy Madara i Kabuto próbowali przyzwać Tatę- Powiedział Naruto

- Co ci dwaj kombinują. Jeden zamiast wnuki niańczyć wszczyna i prowadzi wojny ,a drugi zamiast znaleźć sobie dziewczynę ,lata z starym dziadygą i kozaczy!- Tu odezwała się Kishuna

- A masz trochę racji, wiesz córeczko. –przytakneła jej matka Tomomi

- Dobra koniec tego. Czakra mi się ustabilizowała czas na teleport do Konohy.- Odezwał się Naruto

- Dobra młody, masz pole do popisu- powiedział jego Dziadek, podchodząc do niego jak Reszta rodziny.

-Styl Demona, Zgięcie czasoprzestrzeni.- Po tych słowach zniknęli w płomieniach i przerażającym ryku.


	2. Chapter 2

W mgnieniu oka cała piątka znalazła się przed domem Naruto. Była to średniej wielkości willa w dzielnicy klanów Uchiha-Namikaze. Dom posiadał 2 piętra oraz piwnice. Znajdowało się w nim 8 pokoi, 9 łazienek , 2 kuchnie , 2 salony i 1 ogromny gabinet z biblioteką. Narto bardzo lubił czytać książki lub zwoje ,częściej było można go spotkać w bibliotece ,niż w Ichikaru Ramen przed wyruszeniem na każdą misję odzyskania rodziny. Wszystkie te pomieszczenia znajdowały się na parterze i piętrze, ale w piwnicy panowało królestwo Naruto. Były tam salka prób z studio nagraniowym dla zespołu w którym grał Nartuo (Megadethized) , sala bilardowa , sauna , osobne wyjście na taras, mała kuchnia oraz w pełni wyposażona siłownia , pokój poświęcony jako miejsce dla gitar które On(w domyśle Naruto) kolekcjonował. Zładował się w tym pokoju też wiele plakatów zespołów Heavymetalowych oraz akcesoriów muzycznych ,które poprzynosił z swoich długich treningów. W ogrodzie znajdował się basen dwupoziomowy ,gdzie na wyższym poziomie znajdowały się jackuzi oraz skocznia do niższego basenu. Dalej było widać pole treningowe, ogród kwiatowy oraz sad.

- Fjuuuuuu(gwizd) Nieźle żeś się urządził Synek.-nagle odezwał się Minato

- Tata ma racje , wiesz masz piękny dom Naruto.- Wtórowała mu Babcia

- Teraz słuchajcie Nasze pokoje są na piętrze mój jest charakterystyczny mam krzyż żelazny oraz pomarańczowo czarne płomienie na drzwiach .- Powiedział najmłodszy

- K..., co tu się dzieje , kto chce mi skroić Brata- Wszyscy odwrócili się do Sasuke ( w moim opowiadaniu nawrócił się i jest po stronie Konohy) który dzierżył już w dłoni piękną katanę Ognia. Za nim dobiegał już Itachi(Został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto ,a Naruto wraz Sasuke przełamali kontrole nad nim ,ale nie posiadał nawet ułamka sił które miał przed śmiercią).

- Spokojnie Kołku już wróciłem walczyłem z Shinigami o dusze mojej rodziny i Itachiego. Jak widziałeś już po swoim bracie udało się.- Powiedział Naruto drapiąc się w tył głowy z bananem na twarzy.

- Dzięki. Pamiętaj jutro gramy u ciebie, a i opanowałeś te riffy i tabulatory które ci dałem- Zapytał lekko zmęczony Itachi.

-Tak ,tylko widzę że masz problemy i jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie.-Stwierdził Blondyn

- Ty o niego się nie martw. Dobra my spadamy- powiedział Sasuke- Aaaa bym zapomniał masz te zapasowe klucze które chciałeś. Dowiedzenia Państwu i siemanko Młocie.(Saske wychowałem jestem lepszy niż )

- Dowiedzenia- powiedzieli Wszyscy.

- Sprawa ma się tak , macie tu klucze do domu zajmijcie sobie pokoje, jedzenie w lodówce jest. Możecie mieszkać tu ile chcecie, ale jest jedna sprawa mam zespół z którym gram. Na razie poznaliście trzech członków w tym Ja. Czasami organizuje w salce próby zespołu wiec będzie głośno i wulgarnie. Jeżeli coś będzie się działo to walić do mnie jak w dzwon , ale to już wiecie.- tutaj przerwał dźwięk SMS'a – Przepraszam was mili ,ale najpierw odczytam. Ooo ktoś już wydał że jestem w mieście. Tato, dziadku wołają nas Hokage.

- Powiedziałeś wołają- przedawał Minato

- Tak Jiraya został 6 Hokage , po tym jak wojna zaczęła nieźle dawać nam w kość. Po prostu sama Tsunade nie wytrzymywała tępa. A i tato załóż kaptur na głowę ,bo nie chcę odratowywać ludzi po zawale jak cię zobaczą- Dokończył młody

- Dobra chodzicie już- Przemówił najstarszy z mężczyzn, po czym poszli przed siebie w kierunku wieży Hokage.- Ty wnuku spisałeś się na medal.-dopowiedział staruszek  
>Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.<p> 


End file.
